The End of the First Age
by Tyro DeFoggia
Summary: The first dynasty of Narnia is comming close to closure as the Silver Apple's tree is torn from the ground in a fierce snow storm, bringing Jadis the White Witch to invade with her great army. As Queen Swanwhite is killed in a awkward assasination, Prince


**The End of the First Age**

Note: This story is based on characters and stories of the _Chronicles of Narnia _of C.S. Lewis, a knock-off of sorts of fan-fiction and gap-filling.

To a much greater extent, no story has ever been told about the exploits of the courageous Prince Lucius, grandson of King Gale, son of Queen Swanwhite, the purer and stronger of Narnian lords, he was a intelligent young man of twenty years, with dirty-blond hair and blue eyes, with slightly freckled and tanned skin, a tall and muscular build. He had a swift accent and spoke like a man of his rank, but was a great soldier and fair ruler. He lived for so long, and befriended a faun named Ferdinand, who was old, but wise. He had aged grey fur and a whitened and silvery-red beard, with sharp brown eyes and slightly wrinkled skin, with a normal height and skinniness that denounced any possible threat of strength. He was a young prince, one who was kind and would never betray his mother as a usurper, for he was righteous and cared deeply for his mother, for his mother was the only child of Gale, thus, she never married, and raised Lucius as a bastard-son, for the night of the proposed wedding between his mother and his father, Gregory, his father died mysteriously while riding among the north earlier that morning… turned to stone. Now, during the greatest of times, he looked out into the light outside, as a rainbow appeared, but it was but July, as snow began to fall in small fakes and great winds blew fiercely against his room of Cair Paravel, where he sat on one of the lower of the four thrones, destined for the later dynasty. He then looked forth again, as the winds picked up, so he rushed forth on his feet out of Cair Paravel and to the beautiful tree of the Silver Apple, and stared at it, as many a Narnian looked forth, centaur and faun, dwarf and minotaur, all and all, with many more a race assembled in the immediate area, as the winds blew quicker and quicker and quicker, soon the tree swayed as Lucius called out to his people.

"Good giants and strongest of creatures, reinforce this tree of trees, for fear the ending of our sweet Narnia's safety!" He called out, as all the talking creatures ran and held the tree, until it picked from the ground and flew forth into the wind, within the sky turning to silver and golden dust, falling upon all, as it was swept away not by the wind, for it had died, but from the fall of more and more and more snow.

"So comes the former Empress of Charn, Jadis, the dark magician, the witch so pale from her consumption of the apple that now she may be called the White Witch, the evil that steps forth among the Northern Frontier's borders, calling upon minotaurs and giants, hags and all the evilest of creatures…" He said depressingly, then raising his voice and looking out to all his people.

"No fear, my people of people!" He called out "The more snow that falls, the closer she is, coming with a army no doubt," He began "but we hold a army ourselves, let us defeat them…" He began, as his people cheered, as Lucius called Ferdinand. Then from the ranks of citizenry, Ferdinand the faun came slowly into the presence of all.

"Yes, sire?" He said slowly but loyally.

"Call upon my mother, Queen Swanwhite, let her meet me at the Stone Table, for now I go to the East, to call upon Aslan, let yourself also call upon the army during your heraldry and crying, Ferdinand?" Pleaded Lucius as Ferdinand nodded and turned, then walking back, as from the crowd came a great brown horse of wings, with a great look of esteem, an eye of battle and elegance.

"I, your lord, am the descendant of the first talking and flying horse," He began "The descendant of Fledge, I am Hugo, the magnificent horse of Narnia, but I have remained in Archenland to the south for the several prior years…" He said, then looking back at Lucius, for he had redirected his attention.

"I will be your steed in battle, Lord Lucius, for the laws permit it, and I will fight for all Narnia with magnificence, for I doubt its mere coincidence that I arrived during your fiery speech of patriotism and battle!" Hugo said merrily and jollily, then looking on, as Lucius nodded and breathed deeply.

"Then by the lion's mane, let us fly to the east so I may call to the Great Lion, cry to Aslan for aid or counsel!" Lucius said, as Hugo bowed and allowed Lucius to mount, as Hugo then lifted from the crowd and began flying to the east. It continued for several minutes, when finally they reached the eastern border to the ocean, closer even then the area of the royal palace, Cair Paravel. Then they landed, and on the beach Lucius walked forth and cried out:

"Aslan, great lion, lord of magic in Narnia and all, son of the Emperor over-the-sea, beast most favorable with God the almighty, use your untamed magic to aid or counsel, for Jadis, the White Witch has returned with the destruction of the Silver Apple's Tree!" He cried, as then from the distance came a shudder, as a boat appeared from the distance, and within hours reaching the shore as Aslan looked upon him.

"My dear Lucius, I cannot aid you, only counsel you to your forgetfulness. For the time of destiny has come, let you make your choice, whether to accept or counter her, for in the end, her evil shall be vanquished by four younglings, not by you, after a terror-filled reign, one of the Charnian line, not that of the Narnian…" He said slowly, then nodding, as he and his ship disappeared. Then Lucius had a ardent, a stubborn look on his face, as he grunted, remounted Hugo and flew into the distance as they soon returned to Cair Paravel, where his mother, Queen Swanwhite awaited him, as a great army of numerous types of talking creatures, armed and ready, standards abroad waiting in the outer area, as they saw the approaching of their prince, and cheered as he landed, raising his sword as all cheered, and Queen Swanwhite smiled deeply in respect of her son. She was fairly beautiful and of forty-five years, with silver hair like that of a swan, giving the reasons of her name, with blue eyes and pale skin, smiling deeply still, when from nowhere white clouds covered all, as snow poured more fiercely, and from the distance something appeared moving to and fro, back and forth in the distance, when a voice cried out:

"You, Lucius may face me in battle no-matter how unworthy you are, but your foolish mother's time has come!" The voice said, echoing through the trees as a bolt came from nowhere and the queen turned to stone, as Lucius was enraged, knowing however she could be cured by Aslan, when the winds picked up and the statue fell down the steps of Cair Paravel, as the statue cracked to pieces and Lucius looked shocked, angered, almost to a extent of mania, just held back by his wits and self-control. Then he cried out.

"Let her have a worse revenge from Narnia, two-fold that of before, for she will not be turned to stone or turned to a dumb-beast, but be killed, not from magic, but from claw and sword, arrow and spear!" Lucius called out as his army rallied and moralized, as they began pushing forward across the field until they crossed the current home of Mister and Missus Beaver, until they reached the front of two hills, where a army of the most wicked creatures were standing with a sledge led by reindeer, holding a dwarf and the White Witch herself, in front of a great palace of ice, as they looked to and fro, when Lucius rose his blade.

"Archers!" He yelled, as the archers rose there bows and fired, when the enemy responded, and both armies began to charge, as the archers charged as well, holding daggers and arrows as melee weaponry. Soon both armies clashed as Jadis petrified warrior after warrior, after Lucius defeated adversary after adversary, when they finally met among the chaos, as each side fought harder and harsher each minute, for they knew the victorious dueler would be the victor-over-all. So the White Witch charged her sledge and Lucius charged Hugo when they clashed and Hugo turned to stone, as Lucius turned and cut Jadis' dress, nearly hitting her arm, which would throw her wand into the fray. So he swung again, when she fired quickly, when suddenly Lucius' arm felt under great weight, as his sword fell to the ground and shattered, in the form of petrification, of stone… Then Jadis smiled bitterly, looking upon him with loathing thoughts.

"Now the dynasty of Frank and Helen will end…" She said joyfully, as she rethought her wand, knowing Aslan could cure him, as she pulled forth her stone dagger and pointed it at his neck, then pointing forward, as he died, and the night of Narnia went silent, to live tyrannical and oppresses for so many years to come.

"I am now Empress of the Lone Islands, King of Narnia, hahaha!" She laughed "A good equivalent to Charn… Just as this dagger was made from Charn, has it secured a second Charn as well!" She said bitterly, as once again, her voice echoed as the only, soon to be followed by hags' howls and minotaurs' growls…


End file.
